Deja Vu
by twilight-harrypotter-reader
Summary: Zoe is the adoptive daughter of Edward & Bella Cullen. The move to Forks High again when they feel it safe to return and history begins to repeat its self. OCXOC EXB EmXR AXJ
1. Chapter 1 Not again!

_**Disclaimer: I own only the charecters I create. **_

_**Déjà Vu **____** Chapter 1- Not again!**_

Zoe's POV-

I was starting my junior year at Forks High School. I had currently lived in Alaska with my adoptive family. They had decided that it would be best for us to move again since people had started to get suspicious of them.

I heard in Forks it rained a lot and I wasn't really looking forward to that.

I have lived with the Cullens my adoptive family for as long as I can remember and my adoptive parents, Edward and Bella Cullen were the only parents I knew. I guess my real parents had died in some kind of accident but no one was really sure what happened to them. Since I lived with the Cullens I obviously knew their secret and for some odd reason I wasn't afraid of them. When they had first told me I had ran to my room and locked the door, slightly afraid but at the time I had only been five years old. Then I remembered how kind they had all been to me and if they had wanted to hurt me they would have done it a long time ago.

When Edward and Bella adopted me from the orphanage I don't think they realized how much I would be like Bella when she was human. The best parts were the differences though, I wasn't my 'father's' singer, other than that though and my looks I was a lot like Bella. I was clumsy beyond belief except for when I ran track and I guess I was a little too curious for my own good.

Alice had been happy that she had another human Barbie doll to play dress up with. More than once my mom saved me from her evil fashion clutches. Alice didn't give up though. Whenever Edward and Bella went hunting together she would race me upstairs to her room, plop me down in her chair, and work her so called magic.

Even though I was now technically the same age as my adoptive parents I still called them mom and dad around the house. It was a habit I couldn't break. At school though I called them by their names for I was another adoptive sister.

Edward drove his shiny new Volvo into the school parking lot and Bella and Edward gracefully got out of the car. I took a deep breath and then stepped out myself.

Alice and Jasper had taken Rosalie's convertible and parked next to us. Emmett and Rosalie weren't attending this year, pretending to be off to college. Alice and Jasper joined us and we set off towards the office. I leaned against the wall and let my family take care off all the paper work for me. I still wasn't used to the whole moving every few years.

They finished getting all our paper work signed and we got our slips to have our teachers sign, we were able to leave the small office building. I waved to the office receptionist as we left the building. More kids had started to arrive and they stared at us as we walked past. I heard Edward growl and I knew that some of the guys were thinking about Bella and me.

Alice and Jasper had their arms around each other's waist to show people that they were together. While Edward and Bella held hands.

I looked at my schedule while I walked and saw that I had Gym 1st (oh joy!), Trig 2nd, English 3rd, Biology 4th, U.S History 5th, Art 6th, and French last. I was happy to see that I had all but one class with at least one of my family members.

I had English and History with Alice, Gym and Trig with Bella, Art with Jasper, French with Edward and Biology with myself and thankfully we all had lunch together.

Unfortunately gym was mandatory all four years of high school so there was no way I was getting out of that class this year or next year. Bella and I headed off to class and we got lucky when we saw everyone sitting on the bleachers still dressed in everyday clothes. We handed our slip to the teacher Mrs. Vail, and took a seat in the bleachers away from everyone else.

Mrs. Vail was going into great detail the rules of soccer but no one paid attention to her. They were all staring at me and Bella. The bell rang in the middle of her lecture which meant that we would have tomorrow to learn about the exciting ways of soccer! Major sarcasm I thought to myself. We grabbed our bags and headed off to Trig. I took a seat in the back after getting my note signed by the teacher. I paid attention well and took a lot of notes. Math had always come pretty easily to me.

At the end of class Alice was waiting for me, bouncing eagerly.

"What are you so hyper about?" I asked as we walked to English.

"I'm not sure, but how do u like Forks so far?" she asked.

"I think its okay I guess. Kinda boring." I shrugged. So far no one had tried to talk to me and I was sort of grateful for that. My luck ran out though when Alice and I got to English. When I sat down a girl with medium length light brown hair turned around.

"Hi I'm Katie." She introduced herself.

"I'm Zoe." I told her. I thought should would leave me alone after that but I was wrong. I found myself enjoying her company. Katie was easy to talk to and pretty funny in a stupid way. Before our teacher, Mrs. Kessler, who I found out was also going to be my French teacher, called the class to order I gave Katie my cell phone number.

The class period had been very boring and I failed to pay attention by falling asleep in class. Alice nudged me to wake up when the bell rang. I was happy to see that I hadn't been the only one to fall asleep as I saw Katie yawn. I was also glad to see that Katie had Biology with me.

I walked into the Biology room and went up to the front to give my teacher the slip. He quickly signed it and told me to sit at the only open pod in the room. When I looked over there I saw a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin like my family's and his eyes were slightly gold but more black than gold. He was a vampire and from the look of his eyes he hadn't been hunting in awhile. He was at the pod where I had to sit.

Neo's POV-

The new girl had to sit next to me. This was going to be interesting since most humans shy away from me. She had soft red hair and brilliant piercing blue eyes. I wondered if she was part Irish. She had a slight tan but not much, as if she avoided the sun. I had heard her name whispered around school and I thought it fit her well, Zoe.

She walked over and I caught a whiff of her scent. I instantly went rigid. I stopped breathing as I fought to control myself from luring her away to take her intoxicating blood. She didn't say anything to me as she sat down and began taking notes. I turned my head towards her and caught her looking at me. There was no expression on her face and I suddenly wondered what tempted me more, her mouthwatering scent that urged the monster in me to kill her, or her perfect body which tempted the man in me to press my lips against hers.

Zoe suddenly grinned as if she knew the war raging inside me. I wondered how long I would be able to make it through class sitting next to her, breathing in her scent. My hands gripped the table so I wouldn't try anything.

When I thought she wasn't looking at me I took in the rest of her appearance. She was wearing a snug black Three Days Grace shirt and blue jeans that showed her curves off nicely.

When I looked at her again I realized that she had caught me staring at her. She was about to say something but the bell rang and I left there a little to quickly so I wouldn't give myself the chance to take her life.

Zoe's POV-

The mysterious boy left before I could say anything. Katie met up with me and we walked to lunch.

"What was up with Neo, it was like you dropped a brick on his foot or something painful like that." Katie said obviously noticing his weird behavior.

"Not sure I sat down and that is about it." I told her truthfully. We walked into the already crowed cafeteria and I instantly looked for my family to see where they were sitting. The must have been waiting for me to arrive cause Jasper noticed me right away and waved over to where they were. I nodded to them and got in line. While I was in line I also looked for Neo but I couldn't find the strange vampire anywhere.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends today?" Katie asked.

"Sure." I told Edward quickly in my mind that I wouldn't be sitting with them and followed Katie to her table.

"Everyone this is Zoe." She said introducing me. "Zoe this is Ashley, Kristi, Megan, Lindsay, Kyle, Amy, Erica, and Baylee." She told me.

"Hey." I said waving slightly.

"So are you enjoying Forks High?" Erica asked me.

"The people here are really friendly but I don't know if I like it here yet." I explained. I let them wander off into a different conversation only talking every now and then. I couldn't really concentrate on a conversation. I kept thinking about Neo and his strange behavior. I knew Alice and Bella would pry for information when we got home but for now I just let my thoughts wander about the boy with pitch black hair and golden eyes.

_**A/N: good? Bad? Don't know yet? Well let me know in a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Get a Grip!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters that I create.**_

_**Chapter 2- Get a Grip**_

Zoe's POV-

I walked to History with Alice and Kyle. Even though I explained the relationships between my 'brothers and sisters' Kyle still flirted with Alice. I could tell from the grimace on her face that she was not enjoying the attention.

I decided to save my dear sister by asking Kyle about the after school programs. He didn't know much about them and I figured he wasn't the kind of guy who would be in sports or some sort of club…except maybe drama club.

I was disappointed to find out that they did not have a track team like they did in Alaska. I guessed that all the towns were too far away to want to come and compete. In Alaska I had been one of the best runners on my team. When it came to the 400m dash I had the record with a time on 1:02:00 which was very fast. Everyone had been surprised when I tried out for the track team because of how klutzy I am. To everyone's surprise though I was great at it.

We handed our slips to our History teacher Mr. Faust. He quickly singed it and told us to take a seat. Alice and I sat in the back, not paying attention to the lecture but instead passed notes back and forth the whole hour. During the hour a cute guy who I think was named Cory turned around and passed me a note with his phone number on it. I smiled back at him and gave him a fake number. He grinned when the saw the numbers on the paper.

Normally I would have given him my real number, but these weren't normal circumstances. I had the most god like vampire today and I couldn't get my mind from him.

Thankfully the hour went by fast and jasper was waiting to show me to art. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek quickly before she walked off to her next classes. Jasper and I walked to art in comfortable silence and we handed our slips to Mr. Z. We took the table farthest away from everyone since Jasper still had a little trouble around humans. I waved at Katie, Aj (Ashley insisted that I call her Aj), and Megan. They waved back and then turned around to face the front.

"You're making friends quickly." Jasper noted.

"Forks is a friendly place." I simply said. A little too friendly, I had already gotten five guys phone numbers and none were from the one I wanted. I still hadn't seen Neo in the halls or anywhere I tried not to get down though.

Jasper was an excellent artist and I forgot why I took art when I knew I sucked at it. He had already finished his first assignment as the bell rang for last hour.

I already knew French thanks to the Cullens but I was taking the class anyways because I had an empty hour to use up. The whole time Edward and I walked to French he seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

I zoned out in French because it was living hell. No one would let Mrs. Kessler teach. They had shut up for awhile when I yelled at them but it wasn't to long and everyone was talking again.

Everyone was relived when the final bell rang signaling us to go home. Edward and I met up with the rest of our family and we headed off to our cars. I looked around the halls one last time looking for the familiar head of jet black hair. I even checked the parking lot but I didn't see him. Sighing I slid into the backseat of the Volvo and slouched down in my seat.

Edward and Bella got in next and even though I lived with them for pretty much my whole life I wasn't used to their grace. Once we were driving Edward finally spoke.

"Zoe I want you to stay away from Neo. I don't care if he is a vegetarian, you're his singer and he's more dangerous to you than anyone else." Edward ordered.

"What! Dad now you are being a hypocrite or have you forgotten that this is exactly how you met mom." I yelled at him.

"You didn't hear his thoughts Zoe, he was thinking of ways to kill you." My father's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and I knew that if he wanted to he could easily break it.

"Zoe we don't want you to get hurt. You don't even know this Neo guy. You have no idea how much you mean to Edward and I." Bella said softly siding with Edward.

I didn't say anything back but just sat angrily in the backseat. I knew Edward would hear my angry thoughts but I didn't really care.

Neo's POV-

I drove around Port Angeles trying to get the girl Zoe's scent out of my nose and her face out of my mind. I had come so close to losing control in that small room. Her blood had been so intoxicating, she smelled of peppermint, and it made my mouth water. I had left the Biology room as quickly as I could so I wouldn't say the words that would have her follow me.

I realized that driving wasn't helping so I got out of the car and ran to the nearest forest. Frustrated at my weakness I slammed my fists into a sturdy tree. Bark flew off and my hands left indents in the wood.

Through out my hunt in the woods I argued with myself about two things. Staying away from her or testing myself by letting me be around her. I knew what my dead heart wanted; it wanted to find out more about the girl. She was just so fascinating with the way she wasn't paranoid when she had sat 

down next to me in class and the looks she gave me that seemed to say "I know what you are." She was so beautiful to.

My mind on the other hand told me to stay away from Zoe, afraid that I would take her life. I remembered something my mother used to tell me. "Listen to your heart it's smarted than your brain." I wondered if her saying applied to an undead heart. This time I knew that my mind was right though, I had to stay away from Zoe even if it caused me grief. I couldn't put her life in danger because of something I wanted.

I normally did keep my distance from humans, but as I argued with myself I considered breaking my own rules to talk with her, just to hear her voice would make me happy. If I was going to attempt to talk to her though I knew that I needed to hunt. Today had been to close of a call for me to try talking to her when I hadn't hunted for a few days, I would have to be on my guard around her.

I ran through the forest at top speed searching for prey. I stopped silently when I saw a doe and her babies grazing. Without making a noise I stalked them out, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Making sure they were still unaware of my presence I crept closer. I crouched into a pouncing stance and then leapt. My teeth sunk into the doe's neck and warm sweet blood filled my mouth. I savored in the taste and drank the unsuspecting doe dry. The babies had fled and if I wanted to I could catch them, but tonight I was looking for larger prey.

I ran back to my car after my thirst was quenched and then some. Now that I had hunted it was easier to see myself talking to Zoe rather than ignore her. If it wasn't for the fact that I had practiced my ways for so long she would no longer be living.

I shook my head telling myself to get a grip and stop thinking about her. While I drove back to my house the silence was driving me insane making my thoughts drift to her. I put in my Red cd and tapped my foot to the heavy and then soft beats of the music.

When I got home I was met by three angry vampires, my real sister Caroline and my two adoptive brothers Drake and Alex. Caroline glared at me and was the first to voice her anger.

"Where the hell where you after school?" she asked her voice full of rage.

"I left school early." I said vaguely, throwing my bag on the floor. I didn't want them to know how weak I was, that a human almost made me ruin what life we had created here.

"Well you could have told us so we could have kept the car instead of having to wait for everyone to leave before we could run back here." Caroline sassed. I was in no mood for my sister's lecture.

"I didn't, couldn't stay there any longer!" I yelled my fist smashing into the glass table shattering it. They seemed shocked at my reaction. Normally I was the one who was able to control my emotions under control. After we cleaned up the glass they left me alone, knowing better than to ask me what happened. I left the house again just running to think over my emotions.

Zoe's POV-

I didn't care what my mother and father said. They couldn't stop me from doing something I wanted to do. I knew Alice, Emmett, and Jasper would be on my side. Carlisle would think it over carefully and then decide who he thinks is right. Esme wouldn't be able to side since she loves us all the same and she only wants what makes us happy. Rosalie wouldn't care, and I could probably get my mother to side with me if I reminded her that this is how her and had met and that they turned out perfectly.

I had made that point in the car but they hadn't listened. Before going upstairs to do my homework I said hi to everyone. Alice was already in my room going through my clothes in my closet.

"Uh Alice what are you doing? I thought we agreed that I had full authority over what I wear as long as you get to buy the clothes." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Normally I do but tomorrow's outfit has to be perfect." Alice explained now lost inside my huge closet.

"Why?" I asked. Knowing Alice she didn't need a reason but I had a feeling this time she actually did.

"Because Neo is planning on talking to you tomorrow and if I have to hold your father back I will. I'm in the same class as him that hour so if I have to hold him back by the hair on his head I will." Alice told me. I grinned and hugged her glad that I had been right about her siding with me. I was a little bit taller than her but not by much.

"Thank you Alice." I said happily. I wondered why Alice had said that out loud, now Edward would end up waiting out side my classroom until Neo started to talk to me.

"Edward and Bella are out hunting." Alice assured me seeing the look of panic on my face. Alice got back to work now struggling between two outfits. One was a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged my hips a bit but fit perfectly, with a brown t-shirt with a hood in the back. The other outfit was my black jeans and on of my black band tees. I asked her what was with all the black since normally Alice hated seeing me wear black even though it looked good on me. She said that there were so many colors that could go with my skin color and I just waste it on one. Stupid fashion pixie.

"I saw the outfit in my vision and I heard Neo compliment the black. I guess he likes black like you do but I don't see why I mean black is such a depressing color, but still I don't know what outfit to choose." She sighed. I started to work on the little homework I had while Alice kept trying to decide.

"I made a decision." She finally said. I looked up from my Trig homework to look at her. She had chosen the black jeans with the brown hoodie tee.

"Perfect like normal." I told her smiling. She grinned and laid the clothes on my bed. I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 5:30. My stomach growled to Alice's amusement and picked me up and ran me downstairs so I could find something to eat.

I noticed that my parents weren't back yet.

"They probably went to their meadow." I stated out loud. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Most likely." I didn't feel like cooking anything so I just raided the fridge for things for a salad. I grabbed lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, black olives and radishes. I cut up everything with skill but also carefully, the price of a cut finger didn't go over well here. I tossed everything into a bowl and then grabbed the salad dressing from the fridge also. I got a fork out of one of the cabinets and sat down to eat.

I cleaned up after myself after I was done eating and went back up to my room to finish up my trig homework. While I did my homework Bella knocked on my door.

"Zoe?" Her voice was soft and wary, as if afraid that I would tell her to go away.

"Come in." I said finishing up my last problem. She opened the door just as I was putting my trig book away. Bella sat down next to me on the bed and cradled me to her chest like a mother would a newborn. She stroked my hair as she spoke.

"Edward and I discussed what happened in the car and we realized that you were right. We were both being hypocrites and it wasn't fair to you. We just don't want you to get hurt. We don't mind if you talk to Neo and become friends but don't let it get farther than that. Understand though that your father and I are going to be very protective." Bella told me smiling. She lifted my chin with one finger so she could look me in the eyes before continuing.

"We're your parents, protecting and worrying about you is our job." I nodded my head in understandment and hugged Bella. "Now go practice other wise Edward will be disappointed if you don't play tonight."

My eyes widened I had almost forgotten about practicing tonight. Ever since I was old enough to understand music Edward taught me how to play the piano. It was something we shared. I was starting to become as good as him but not really, he only said that because I could now play Bella's lullaby perfectly. Edward had even helped me write some of my own music. The music I wrote was normally my emotions at times, like when I was happy or angry the music would be fast and loud or if I was sad it would be soft and slow.

I bounded downstairs and sat down on the piano bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and let my fingers fly. Edward heard me playing and sat down next to me on the bench, stopping me whenever I made a mistake and made me start over until I could play it flawlessly. Normally I only had to practice for an hour each night but tonight I lost track of time, my body overcome by the music my fingers produced.

When I finally stood up from the piano bench it was 8:06. I had spent about three house practicing and I was pleased with myself. I had one more thing that I wanted to do before I decided to go to bed. I still had to run. Normally I didn't run at night but I felt safe in the little town of Forks. Running upstairs to change into shorts and a different tee I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I grabbed my ipod and told everyone where I was going and that I would be home before nine.

My shorts had pockets on them so I stuck my cell phone in them just in case I needed it. I didn't know that when I walked out that door I would literally run into someone that had not to long ago thought about killing me.

_**A/N: phew 6 pages on word how sad is that. That is why it took me so long to get this chapter out that and the fact that I had to update 2 other fanfics so ppl wouldn't yell at me! So I hoped you like it. **_


	3. Chapter 3 La Tua Cantante

_**Disclaimer: I only own the people that aren't originally in Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 3- La Tua Cantante **_

_**Z**_oe's POV-

The beat of the music that pounded through my ears matched the steps I took as I ran. It was how I ran when I listened to music while I trained. The faster the song the faster I would run. It I was listening to a soft slow song I would keep my pace at a steady jog. It was hard to go from a slow jog to a fast sprint with just seconds notice but it was effective.

I was currently listening to _Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace_, a song that reminded me of the Cullens. Falling into step with the beat my breathing remained even and calm not even close to being out of breath yet. I had lost track of how long I had been running for and I couldn't fight the feeling that someone was watching me. I normally wasn't a paranoid freak but I knew there was at least one more vampire here that wasn't a part of my family, who knew what else was if Forks waiting to attack someone. The feeling wouldn't leave so I pushed harder running to a new pace, I was starting to get out of breath and I knew I had to stop soon. My breathing started to come out in gasps, pausing my iPod I stopped running and sat on a rock on the outskirts of the forest.

I put my head between my legs, not because I was dizzy but because it was easier for me to catch my breath that way. While I sat there a sickly sweet scent washed over my nose. At first I thought it was someone from my family but I didn't recognize it as their smell. Cold hands touched my shoulders and I shivered slightly.

"Zoe are you alright?" a calm but anxious voice asked me. I didn't know the voice but I already knew exactly who it was. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes to see a pair of bright amber eyes boring into mine.

"Yes I'm fine." I assured Neo. "What are you doing here?" I asked. My question wiped the concern off his beautiful face and he smirked.

"I was just taking a stroll on this lovely night and I saw you sitting here. I thought something was wrong." He explained smoothly. _Liar_ I thought to myself. I got up from my rock, pressed play on my iPod, and started to walk away.

"I don't like liars Neo." I called from behind me starting to run again. I knew he could catch up to me if he wanted to, I turned my head slightly to look behind me to see he was still standing there, to shocked at what I said to move. It wasn't long though and he was jogging beside me trying to think of what to say.

"What do you mean I lied?" He finally asked. I sighed coming once again to a halt in my run.

"You've been following me. You weren't just taking some nice innocent little stroll. The main question is though why were you following me? Oh I know why you lied about it, but I want to know why you were following me." I questioned him smirking. He looked at me with disbelief written on his face.

"What….What are you talking about?" so he was going to try and play dumb.

"I know what you are Neo, I know why you fled the classroom so quickly when the bell rang, if I know all that I think I can tell when one of your kind is following me." I stated. It was true though I could always tell when one of my family members was following me; it was sorta like a sixth sense or something.

"How do you know all this?" he asked his voice smooth and velvety. I stepped closer to him. I knew I was taking a risk with my own life with each step I took closer to him but he seemed under good control.

"I live with a family of about eight vampires, I think I should know." I told him softly. Neo looked surprised at my answer.

"You live in a houseful of vampires and you're still alive? You must be incredibly lucky or stupid for staying with them." Neo responded.

"I think it's a little bit of both." I grinned. The wind blew and Neo suddenly grew very still, his hands in fists and his jaw clenched. My father had been right…..I was Neo's singer.

"La Tua Cantante" I whispered.

Neo's POV-

The wind blew her scent towards me and it took all the self control I had to not sink my teeth into her warm soft neck. Hunting earlier hadn't helped much, but it did make it slightly easier to regain control of the monster that whispered words of encouragement, telling me it was okay to lose control, it was only one life.

"La Tua Cantante." I heard her whisper. I had heard the saying before but I thought it was just another one of those old vampire myths. I didn't think that it was possible to meet someone whose blood called to you more than others. Of course who was I to think that something was impossible?

Even though I knew what she said I was surprised to hear it come from her mouth.

"What?" I asked her.

"La Tua Cantante means that my blood sings to you, it calls to you more than others. It happened with my mother and father. Bella was a human at the time and Edward was a vampire. He almost killed her the day he met her. Bella's blood was so intoxicating to him that he tried to avoid her at all costs. Of course the more he tried to stay away from her the more he wanted to know about her. She fascinated 

Edward, always surprising him with what she did. He started watching her at night, not realizing that he was falling in love with her until it was too late. He didn't think it was right for him to be with someone that was human, someone that he could kill with one wrong move. Bella of course was already in love with him. Even though everyday was a struggle Edward couldn't stay away from Bella. They became inseparable, finally declaring their love for one another." She explained smiling.

I wondered why she was telling me this, if it was because she wanted to tell me that there was always hope for what seems like the impossible. From the look on her face I could tell she was leaving something out though, that there was something more to the story she told me. I decided I wouldn't press for more though, she would tell me when she was ready.

"That's…Wow…How long had Edward been a vegetarian if he was able to find a way to control himself around Bella?" I needed to know this for some reason that I couldn't explain. There were other things about myself that I didn't understand while Zoe stood in front of me, looking like an angel. Being in her presence brought on feelings that I hadn't felt for over 70 years.

"About 90 years." She said as if it wasn't much time at all. Maybe to her it wasn't since she had grown up with a family of vampires who never aged where time didn't mean anything any more. Zoe took another step closer to me and I had to back up. Her blood was racing through her veins. Her heart beating fast and loud. I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause of her hearting beating so quickly. It took all my control to hold myself back.

I looked up at her face, determination was written plainly across her beautiful face. I wondered what she was planning as she kept coming closer to me. Zoe was as close as she could get to me without our bodies touching. I could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. Her sweet scent tempting me in more ways than one. Bravely she put her hand on my face and I breathed in her heavenly scent.

I leaned my face into her hand enjoying the warmth I felt from it. She placed the other hand on my chest where my heart beat should have been. She then placed my hand right over her heart beat; I wondered if she realized how dangers it was for her to do that. Her face came closer to mine and I realized what she wanted. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough yet for this so I pulled my head back, wanting nothing more than to close the gap between our lips.

"You won't hurt me Neo." She said confidently.

"You don't know that Zoe. I could easily lose control." I disagreed.

"Trust me Neo, trust yourself." She told me before closing the small gap between our lips. It was the greatest sensation I had ever felt when her warms lips met my cold ones. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her closer to me. I had to be careful but I lost all sense of right and wrong at that moment. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I broke apart when I didn't think I could control myself any longer. She must have realized the battle going on inside of me for she tried to pull away to give me some room.

I didn't let her move though; the monster had taken over me. I bent my head towards my neck. Zoe stopped breathing. Just before the monster was about to sink his teeth into Zoe's soft neck she was ripped away from my arms and I was flying. I hit a tree and fell to the ground making a thud loud enough to be mistaken for thunder. Right before I heard the threatening growl that told me I was going to die for my sins I heard Zoe scream.

"Edward No!"

Zoe's POV-

Bella was holding me back from running over to towards Edward and Neo. While Edward stood over Neo I realized what he was going to do. I had to stop him, distract him somehow.

"Edward No!" I shouted. He stopped moving remembering that I was here.

"Zoe he just tired to kill you! If you think I am going to just leave and let him live to try and kill you another day you are greatly mistaken you lady!" Edward's usually velvety voice was rough but still beautiful.

"It was my fault not his! I was being stupid okay! Just don't hurt him." Tears were starting to well up in my eyes.

"Bella take Zoe home. I need to talk to Neo alone." Edward ordered through clenched teeth.

"If you hurt him dad I swear I will never forgive you, I will find a way to hurt you back!" I threatened tears rolling down my face. I was surprised at my own words. I wasn't usually this violent except for when it came to video games.

"Zoe come on lets go home." Bella said softly. She pulled me effortlessly onto her back and she began running towards home. When we got back Bella didn't say anything she only pulled me into a hug. I walked up to my room and changed into my pj's. It wasn't long till I was fast asleep, dreams taking over me that I wouldn't remember in the morning.

Neo's POV-

Edward glared at me as I stood there, slightly afraid that he would ignore his daughter's threat and kill me right then and there.

"Stay away from my daughter." The order was clear but I knew I couldn't follow it, not unless I wanted to make myself miserable.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't do that. Give me a chance like you gave yourself a chance around Bella." I offered. It was going to be practically impossible for me to stay away from Zoe now. I knew what I had assumed before. What I said stopped Edward in mid pace.

"Who told you about that?" Edward said through clenched teeth. I decided the truth was better with him, rather than lie about it and get Zoe into more trouble. He would probably see through any lie I told him anyways.

"Zoe. She told me how you and your wife, I assume who that was anyways, met." I sighed.

"She obviously didn't tell you everything then. How my own brother tried to kill Bella on her 18th birthday. I forced myself to lie to her to keep her safe telling her I didn't love her anymore and then leaving so she could live a normal life, how my mere presence was a danger to her." Edward pointed out flinching at the memories.

"No she didn't tell me that, but you obviously came back, realizing what you did was stupid and pointless." I smirked folding my arms across my chest. His gaze softened slightly but not much.

"Yes I came back; I learned that I couldn't live without her, not even to keep her safe. The life she lives now is one that I never wanted for her, if I could have turned human though I would have, Bella is my world." He sighed.

I wondered if as time went by I would feel the same about Zoe. I didn't know why but when she kissed me I knew that it was what I was waiting for my entire existence.

"Be careful around Zoe, besides each other, she is what Bella and I live for, and if you try to kill her again I don't care what Zoe says I will rip you apart into pieces and burn your remains." Edward's threat rang through my mind two hours later as I flipped through the channels on the T.V looking for something entertaining.

I wanted to be with Zoe but not if it tore her away from her family. I wouldn't make her choose between us. Maybe it would be better for both of us if I just ignored her. It would be hard but I knew it was what I had to do. I apologized to my family for my rude behavior before and told Caroline about what happened today since I knew she would be the most sympathetic.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

_**A/N: hmm I like this chapter I hope you did too.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ignored

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but my own characters…damn I wish I owned Edward**_

_**Chapter 4- Ignored**_

Zoe's POV-

My second day at Forks began with rain. I had woken up to the sound of rain hitting against my window. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and wished that I could go back to bed. I wasn't a morning person. Quickly I got into the shower letting the steamy water finish waking me up completely. I got dressed into the clothes that Alice had laid out for me last night and quickly blow dried my hair. I wasn't in a rush this morning since I knew that even if we were running late we could get to school with five minutes to get to class.

A plate of scrambled eggs and sausage was already sitting on the table waiting for me to come downstairs and eat it. I washed my plate and fork after I finished eating.

Bella and Edward were already to go after I gathered up my duffle, double checking I had everything that I needed, books, homework, Ect. Ect. While Edward drove I was suddenly anxious to get to school, wanting to see that god like face I had memorized last night when I saw him. I spotted him as I was getting out of the Volvo. He was with three other vampires. One was a woman with long hair that was almost as dark as Neo's. They looked a lot a like alike and I made the assumption that they were related somehow.

Then there was one of the males, he had copper-ish spiky hair, a long but perfect face, a bit taller than the others and he looked like he could wrestle with Emmett and have it be a draw. The last male had blonde hair with just an average guy hair style. He actually looked a lot like Jasper and I wondered why I didn't see them yesterday. Even though they had a lot of differences they had a lot of similarities. They all had perfect features, the palest skin ever, and gold eyes that could make you forget your own name if you looked into them.

There were standing against a blue Comoro (the yellow one you see in transformers the new one not the old one). Unlike the Cullen's I could tell they like to stand out. The two males, whose names I didn't know were laughing, shaking their heads. The female was staring at them with a disgust look, as if she didn't want to know them. I looked at Neo and saw that he was staring at me. Blushing I caught up with my family and continued on my way to gym.

While Mrs. Vail lectured on about more rules about soccer, I imagined knocking her out so we could just go do whatever we wanted. It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. Bella and I walked to trig ignoring the stares we were still receiving. When we got to trig I noticed someone that wasn't there yesterday. It was the girl from the parking lot who had been standing next to Neo, giving the other two boys a disgusted look. I didn't say anything to her though, just took my seat silently in the back.

The lesson ended five minutes early and Neo's relative came over and sat in the empty desk in front of me, sitting so she was facing me.

"Hi I'm Caroline, Neo's sister." She held out her pale cold hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Caroline, I'm Zoe Neo's singer and this is my sister Bella." I grinned.

"Yea Neo told me about that last night." She loud enough for only Bella and I to hear.

"oh." I knew I shouldn't have been surprised that Neo told her especially if she's his sister but I was still a little shocked.

I walked to English with Alice talking about random things. I turned my English book to the assigned page and since we were allowed to work with up to three partners, I worked with Katie and Alice, on some discussion questions. When we got done with the assignment Katie started doodling on a piece of scrap paper. I looked over her shoulder and saw she was drawing an anime character.

"That is really good Katie." I told her when she was finished.

"No it's not. I hate it." She said starting to erase the drawing. I sighed, that was how most artists were though, they hated what they drew even if it was amazing. When the bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat causing Alice to laugh at me. I blushed and hurried to Biology where I knew I would get to see him.

I was there before him and saw the assignment already written on the board. Thankfully I was in a school where we were allowed to use our MP3's or iPods while we worked on our assignment. I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket glad that I had thought to bring it today. I stuck the ears buds in my ear and turned the volume up so it was loud enough to block out everyone but not loud enough for everyone else to hear. While I worked I didn't hear the chair next to me move and Neo sit down next to me.

Neo's POV-

Zoe didn't notice me sit down next to her. I could hear the music coming from her iPod even though no one else could. She was listening to _Here without you_ by Three Doors Down. Her scent was even more intoxicating then I remembered. I kept my hands clenched against me in fists and my jaw clenched so I would remember the deal I made with myself. I couldn't get close to her; it would just hurt her in the end.

She finished the assignment and returned the book to her bag but she didn't turn her iPod off. I knew she was going to turn her head my way and see me so I turned my head quickly towards the front so she wouldn't catch me staring at her, and have her see the struggle that was going on inside me. Zoe was about to say something but she stopped herself and just turned her iPod up even more which was now playing the new Five Finger Death Punch song _Never Enough_.

Like yesterday when the bell rang I got out of there as quickly as I could without drawing suspicion to myself. I didn't have to look back to know that hurt and anger was written on Zoe's face. I could feel her angry stare bore into my back.

I sat down at my family's table not bothering to head up to the lunch line to get my props to make it seem like I wasn't this monster that could destroy everyone one in this room. Caroline gave me a worried look when I sat down but I ignored it.

"You know, you shouldn't do this to yourself Neo, you are just going to make yourself and Zoe miserable." Alex told me.

"If it keeps her and her family from arguing, I'll take being miserable, plus she is safer this way." I grumbled.

"Oh Neo stop being so noble and break a few rules, challenge fate, sweep her off her feet and prove to yourself and everyone that you can control yourself. It'll be worth it." Caroline sided with Alex.

"She deserves better than me." I argued.

"Zoe deserves whoever she wants and well it looks like she wants you." Caroline argued back.

"I'm a danger to her more than anyone else, I could take her life so easily Carol, it's not worth it. Yes I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but if being miserable means keeping her safe well then I guess that's the price I have to pay." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"I agree with Carol, I think you should stop doing what you think is right and start doing what you want." Drake said joining the conversation as he sat down at the table.

"Maybe you guys are right but for now I think its best like this." I told them. All three of them rolled their eyes and mumbled things like idiot or something in that category.

I wondered if they were right thought if it really was worth it to ignore her for her own safety or if it was better to just ignore what I thought and start doing what I wanted and not think about the consequences for once.

I growled in frustration, it was all so complicated. Caroline put her hand on my shoulder and I gave her a small smile to reassure her that I was okay, even though I really wasn't. I looked around the room and saw Zoe sitting with Lindsay, Amy, Erica and the rest of their friends. She wasn't joining in on their conversation and more than once they asked if she was alright. Zoe always gave them the same reply, that she was fine just a bit tired. She barley ate anything off her tray and her head was bent down trying to hide the emotion on her face. I knew that it held sadness in it and I wanted to kick myself for causing her so much misery, it was one thing if I was miserable but another if she was. I knew it was for the best though.

Zoe's POV-

At lunch I sat with Katie and her friends again. I tried harder to join in on the conversations but I couldn't really follow them. I barley ate anything and my new friends kept asking me if I was okay. I told them I was fine, but they still exchanged worried glances with each other. Edward and Bella would be worried about me after Edward had read my thoughts. It was really anything to depressing just the fact that I wasn't my normal self got them to worry.

I walked to History with Alice trying to keep my spirits up. I sat down in my desk and a girl sitting to my left stared at me. It wasn't until I was halfway through the assignment that she spoke to me.

"Hey." She whispered. I turned my head towards her and saw that she had dirty blonde shortish hair with a lip ring through her bottom lip. She had on a black three days grace shirt and black chain pants. I was surprised that she was talking to me.

"Hi." I returned the greeting.

"I'm Amanda and use two must be the some of the new kids, I heard there were a lot of you." she smiled.

"Yea there are more of us, I'm Zoe and this is my sister Alice by the way." I introduced us.

"Cool well I hope you like it here." She said before going back to pretending that she was reading the assignment before doing to review questions when actually she was really sleeping. I chuckled slightly and went back to my work.

Art was actually funny and I managed to crack a few smiles. I learned that Amanda was in this class as well who introduced me to Damiana and Julia. The teacher didn't really seem to notice too much when it came to what was going on in the class room so he didn't notice when Amanda ran out of the class room after being dared to eat some glue. I couldn't believe that she had actually done it, but Aj quickly explained that Amanda had done much worse on a dare before.

Everyone was laughing hysterically while I could only smile. Jasper who was overcome by all the giddiness in the room was laughing too. It was nice to see quiet clam Jasper locked up for once and loud hyper Jasper out for awhile.

French came and the class was only a little better than yesterday. Once again I zoned out so I wouldn't have to hear to teacher fight with the students to calm down. Edward kept giving me worried glances as if I might suddenly jump up and run out of the class room. I just sighed though and continued doodling on the sheet in front of me.

Class was dismissed and we walked towards the Volvo. I decided I was going to ride with Alice and Jasper in the BMW so I wouldn't have to listen to my parents say that it was best this way. That I don't get close to Neo. I climbed into the backseat and Alice and Jasper sat up front with Jasper driving.

"He won't ignore you for long Zoe; his will power is less than Edwards." Alice assured me chuckling humorlessly.

"He can always change his mind Alice; the future isn't set and stone." I reminded her glumly. She sighed, frustrated that her attempt to cheer me up failed. The rest of the five minute car ride was silent. Jasper sent waves of calm towards me and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Jasper." I thanked him softly.

"Your welcome." He said smiling back. I knew Alice was planning something, what exactly I don't know, I could tell from the look on her face. I left her to her planning and I sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. I flipped fuse on since it was practically the only good channel on anymore.

I knew I was being pathetic and that I should just somehow find out where he lives and confront him, asking him what the hell was going on and why he was ignoring me. I also knew that I shouldn't care that someone I barley knew was ignoring me for an unknown reason. I tried not to care, but I did. It was how I was.

Alice came running into the rooms jingling the keys to her Porsche.

"Let's go!" she said obviously seeing my decision to stalk down Neo's house and confront him. She had to be kidding me.

_**A/N: sooo sorry that I havnt updated since like forever! Well school just got out a week ago and I kinda wanted to take a break so well now I'm back so you can all clap for joy.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dream

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 5- The Dream**_

Zoe's POV-

I looked at Alice in disbelief while we sat in her Porsche staring at a one story normal house. When I agreed to go with her I didn't think that she was actually going to find the place where Neo stayed.

"How did you know where he lived?" I asked her dumbfounded.

"I have my sources." She replied grinning. At first I thought she meant her fortune telling gift but then I realized what she meant.

"Caroline gave you the address didn't she?" I said crossing my arms across my chest. Alice gave me an annoyed look and I knew I was right. I looked at the house and sighed.

"I can't do this Alice." I whispered.

"Yes you can come on if nothing else we are here to see Caroline." Alice told me trying to get me out of the car.

"Fine." I mumbled stepping out of the car. We walked up to the door not needing to knock since Caroline was already standing there with the door wide open. She hugged Alice and I and we were led inside. Unlike the Cullen's house this place was very ordinary but I liked it. It wasn't as extravagant as the house I grew up in but that was what I liked about it, it was simple and comfy.

"Yes! I beat you! Pay up Neo." Someone yelled. My heart beat faster at the sound of his name. Caroline led us into the living room where Neo and the two boys from the parking lot were sitting taking turns beating each other on the Xbox. I noticed Neo's posture stiffen when I entered the room and I knew it was from my scent.

"Alex, Drake this is Zoe and Alice. Neo you already know Zoe so yea no need for introductions there." Caroline introduced us to them. "Zoe, Alice this is Alex and Drake my adoptive brothers." She continued.

"Hey." I said shyly. Caroline motioned for Alice and I to sit down so I sat in the chair farthest from Neo so it would be easier for him. His gaze flickered to mine and I swore I saw hurt in his eyes but I wasn't sure. Was he sad that I was here? I told Alice this was a bad idea!

Alice and Caroline got along easily and they talked for hours. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy even though a few minutes ago I had been wide awake. I feel asleep not to long after I had become drowsy. At first I didn't dream but then one began to take shape.

_I was sitting on a beach at night listening to the waves crash up on shore. There was half a moon out and the stars shone brightly. That wasn't what I noticed though. There Neo stood not to far from me, skipping rocks into the ocean._

_There was something different about him, he looked so human. He didn't have his normal pale skin, golden amber eyes. Instead he had a slight tan and grey eyes that pierced my heart leaving me breathless._

_He still looked like a god thought that looked like he didn't belong on this planet. I stood up and walked towards him wrapping my arms around his waist. I was surprised that his body wasn't ice cold like normal. _

"_You seem confused my love, what's wrong?" his voice still had that irresistible lure to it._

"_Why are you human? You're a vampire." I said confused._

"_Yes, but you see Zoe this is a dream, one where I can be human and not have to worry about hurting you." He said happily lifting me up and spinning me in the air. _

"_Why did you ignore me today?" I blurted out. Even in dreams it seemed I couldn't keep my mouth shut Neo sighed and sat down on the sandy beach pulling me down with him so I was still safe in his arms._

"_Zoe, trust me I almost died inside trying to ignore you, you have no idea the misery I went through today, I did it to keep you safe though, and to keep you from arguing with your family. I could never become between you and your family." He told me kissing my hair._

"_Screw my family. Neo my family only wants me to be happy. If you make me happy then well they won't say anything." I explained._

"_Zoe." He sighed. "Do you have any idea how easily it would be for me to kill you if I lost control again for one second? How easy it would be to take your life?" his voice was filled with grief. _

"_Of course I know Neo, but I don't care about that. I just care about you and this." I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. He kissed me back enthusiastically. His hands went into my hair clinging me to him. _

"_If I wanted to I could make you forget this dream when you wake up, but I won't I'll let you remember." He told me as the dream started to fade and I started to wake._

Sitting up I looked around the unfamiliar room urgently trying to figure out where I was. There was nothing that I saw that was familiar room, no indication to tell me that I was in my room back at the Cullen's house in my own bed.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Neo asked anxiously. My eyes darted towards him and I saw him leaning against a window frame. I sighed and laid back down. I was lying on a couch and I was in Neo's house that much I had figured out, still I was kind of curious to know if I was in his room.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He smirked and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Well you happen to be in my room and more than once I had to keep you from falling off the couch since you toss and turn in your sleep a lot." He seemed amused by the idea. Slowly I started to remember the dream that I had, had and I blushed.

"Why were you in my dream?" I accidently blurted out…I was going to have to work on that. I mean come on how was he going to know the answer to that.

"Because I can control dreams Zoe. I wanted to talk to you without difficulties, so I asked Caroline to make you fall asleep, she has the gift of manipulation so it was no problem for her. Then I just began to weave a dream into your mind so I could talk to you." I stared at him wide-eyed.

"So you were controlling my dream. Does that mean you were controlling me too?" I asked suspiciously.

"No that is the only thing I can't do with my gift is control the people whose dreams I'm entering." He explained.

"Oh. Well that's good. What time is it by the way?" I asked yawning.

"About one in the morning. Don't worry your father isn't about to come charging into the room, your sister Alice said she would cover for you. You should get back to sleep." He said kissing my forehead.

"You're not going to control my dreams again are you?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry I'm done for the night. Sleep well." He left the room closing the door softly behind him. I didn't think I was going to get back to sleep but as soon as I closed my eyes I drifted off into a deep bliss and slept peacefully.

Neo's POV-

I closed the door to my room silently and listened to the even breathing of Zoe. I went into the living room and sat down next to Caroline.

"Why is it that you're always right?" I asked her.

"Because I'm your sister and I know everything duh!" she laughed lightly. "Out of curiosity what was I right about?" she asked.

"I thought you knew everything?" I pointed out.

"I do." She grinned I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with my sister on that so I dropped it.

"Anyways you were right about Zoe. I can't stay away from her, not even for her own safety. Not after that dream I created tonight." I admitted.

"Finally my thick headed brother gets some sense knocked into him!"Caroline cried with joy. I punched her in the shoulder knowing that it wouldn't hurt her, but it still spoke the two words that were said quite often in this house 'shut up'.

I sat there and talked with my sister for awhile, talking about the few things we still remembered from when we were human.

It wasn't long till I had headed back to my room though to check on Zoe. As soon as I opened the door her scent flooded over me and I had to take a step back and regain my composer. I went over to the window ledge that I had been leaning against earlier and watched Zoe sleep. I didn't breathe the whole time I was in that room.

Slightly uncomfortable but it was worth it to watch her sleep. Every now and then she would say something in her sleep and I would be tempted to enter her dream, but then I would remember that I told her I wouldn't meddle with her dreams again this night.

I couldn't help but smile when Zoe said my name in her sleep.

_**A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as my other one's I'm sorry for that but I think I had a lot happen. Also to unconfuse ( I don't think that's a word) Neo has the gift to control dreams and his sister Caroline has the wonderful gift of manipulation, Alex has the gift to steal other vampire's powers by touching them and I havnt thought of a gift for Drake yet if you can think of one please tell me! **_


	6. Chapter 6 Stares

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**_

_**Chapter 6- Stares**_

Zoe's POV-

I woke up to the feeling that someone was watching me. My eyes flickered open and I was startled to see Caroline standing there grinning, she reminded me of Alice at the moment. Neo was standing not to far away from her frowning at his sister.

"Caroline I told you not to wake her up." He said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh you just wanted to hear her say your name again in her sleep. I was saving her from humiliation." Caroline argued with Neo. I blushed at the mention of my sleep talking. It was another thing Bella and I have in common. When she was human she used to talk in her sleep a lot and of course Edward would be listening in on it. Thankfully for her she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. Me on the other hand well I'm still human aren't I?

I sat up on the couch smiling at the playful banter between Caroline and Neo. They stopped once they heard my stomach growl and they began to laugh. I glared at them while I got up from the couch and before I could start walking towards the door I was in Neo's arms. Staring into his amber eyes that still held a bit of amusement in them I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I hope you don't mind that we didn't make breakfast for you. We don't exactly know how to cook." Neo told and his eyes did that unfair smoldering thing and I was completely dazzled.

"That's okay I'm pretty good at fending for myself." It took me a little while to get the thought out.

"Well Caroline stocked the house with food last night so whatever you want I'm pretty sure you'll be able to make." He assured me. Neo led me into the kitchen and I grabbed a loaf of bread I found laying on the counter. It took me a little while to locate a toaster but I eventually found one and I put two slices of bread in it. In one of the cabinets I found three different types of peanut butter and I had to stop myself from giggling. Not caring about the brand I just took out one of the jars and opened it.

Cool hands went over my eyes and I smiled.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice ordered.

"Good Morning Alice." She uncovered my eyes and I turned around to hug my sister/aunt.

"I just came to drop some clothes off for you. So you're not wearing yesterday's outfit." Alice explained. She held out the clothes that she brought me and I gratefully took them.

My toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed a butter knife, I put some peanut butter on my warm toast, taking a bite out of it I noticed Neo staring at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked after I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Nothing, I just don't understand how you humans enjoy that stuff. It looks disgusting to me." Neo told me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well it's no irritable grizzly that's for sure." I grinned, echoing Bella's words from when she was human. I had heard about that story a couple of times when I was younger. Neo had a questioning look on his face but didn't ask about my comment. Alice left after she told me that she told everyone at home that I had stayed at Katie's house. Caroline was going to use her gift on Katie so if Edward or Bella asked Katie about our 'sleepover' Katie would be able to talk about it a bit.

They left me alone when I went to shower and I sighed happily when the warm water hit my body. After I finished showering I finally looked at the clothes Alice brought me. She had picked out my favorite pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knees. Alice hated these jeans and always threatened to get rid of them if I didn't go shopping with her. She had also brought me my long sleeved smoky gray shirt with shiny guitars on it.

I left the bathroom after I was finished getting ready. My fiery red hair was in a simple ponytail and I smiled when I saw Neo standing outside the doorway for me.

"You look beautiful" He murmured kissing my neck.

"Thank you." I replied not really sure what to say. Neo led me out to his car which was a black Thunderbird.

"You guys sure don't mind sticking out do you?" I asked astonished at the fancy car. The Cullen's had fancy cars too but they hid them from the human eye depending on where we were living at the time.

"Only during school we mind, in the parking lot we could really care less what people think about why we have suck nice cars. People think some rich relative of ours died and left us a hefty inheritance." Neo smiled at the rumor. While he drove I looked at the speedometer and saw he drove just like any other vampire. Too fast for human reflexes.

Surprisingly I got to school before my family did and I headed off to my first class, after Neo slightly brushed his hand across my cheek smiling softly. I could still feel where his hand had touched my skin. I smiled back at him and I knew people were staring at us. It wasn't two minutes after I reached the gym and sat down that Bella came gliding in, having everyone in the room but me stare at her.

"I wonder how she keeps her skin so clear?" I heard one of the girls whisper to another one.

"I don't know but I wish I knew her secret." The other one whispered back. I thought I saw Bella's face twitch into a slight smile but it was gone as soon as I thought I saw it.

She sat next to me while the teacher too role call and lunch count. Today we were actually going to play a game of soccer and I knew who ever had Bella on their team would win. Thankfully I was on the same team with Bella and our team won even though Bella didn't even try to play good, it just came naturally to her.

In trig, Caroline chatted with Bella and I before our teacher called the class to order and also before class ended. We talked about different types of music that we like and I was happy to know that Caroline like the same kind as me. Bella asked her questions about where they had lived before and their past. She told us that they had lived in Volterra, Alaska like us, Michigan during the winter and many other places.

In English we started Romeo and Juliet. Katie and talked about how pathetic the characters in the play were.

"I mean come on they meet at a party and then not even two days later they are married. How stupid are they?" I told Katie.

"Pretty stupid." Katie grinned. It was when she said stupid little things like that, that I would laugh. Every now and then Lindsay would join in on the conversation, since she would over hear us. Alice would try to argue with us telling us it was a great love story, about two feuding family's and after that I tuned her out, she was over ruled anyways.

It was movie day in Biology and without anyone noticing besides Neo, I fell asleep to the boring movie. It was hard to sleep at night with all the rain and even though I had gotten a good night's sleep last night it didn't make up for the other night of lost sleep. Cool hands woke me before the TV was turned off and the lights above turned back on.

"Sleep well?" Neo asked me, humor lit up in his eyes.

"Yup." I said after I yawned. He chuckled and waited for me when the bell rang.

"Sit with me at lunch?" he asked his voice hopeful as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes like the answer was obvious. Just when the stares were starting to decrease they started back up again, but twice as strong when they saw me walk into the room with Neo. Even my own family stared. Alice was grinning from ear to ear, Jasper held a small smile on his face but I knew he was trying to keep Alice calm, Bella's smile was bigger than Jasper's but not by much and I could see the worry written behind the smile and I smiled at her reassuringly . Edward's expression was the opposite of everyone else's, he was openly glaring at Neo and wasn't afraid to show his disappointment.

I went into line with Neo and he got my tray of food and his prop and we walked off to an empty table. I sat down and took the tray away from him and took a bite into my pizza aka cardboard.

"You're father doesn't seem to like me." Neo smirked finally breaking the silence.

"He's just being a jerk he'll get over it." I mumbled.

"He worries about you Zoe, he wants you to be safe. Just like any father would be when it came to his daughter." Neo explained.

"Well he needs to back off a bit." I said a bit to harshly. I looked over at the table where I had been sitting for the past two days and I saw Amy glaring at me. Everyone else was chatting normally, but she just glared at me ignoring the people around her.

"Amy doesn't seem to like me too much." I giggled. He turned around to look at her and her glare turned into a flirtatious smile and she waved at him. Neo didn't wave back just turned around to face me.

"She's just jealous. She tried to get me to go out with her once but I turned her down gently." He winked at me. I smirked at Amy and answered the questions that Neo was starting to ask me. We were both surprised when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over with. His questions didn't stop though. He asked me about everything he could think of at the top of his head. The places I had lived with the Cullen's, the different foods I liked, books that I read, and endless music. I surprised him when I told him that Edward had taught me to play the piano.

"Why does that surprise you?" I asked outside of my history class room.

"I don't know you just seem like the type of person who listens to and appreciates music, not create it." He smirked. He squeezed my hand and started to walk in the opposite direction to his class. I walked into the room just as the bell rang.

Even before I sat down there was a note on my desk. It was from Alice. _**Tell me everything**_ it said. I sighed and started to write down what happened in Biology and at lunch. She seemed satisfied for the time being with how much I told her, but I knew it wasn't going to be long and she would ask me for more details. After History I didn't remember going to my other classes. I just knew that when the last bell rang Neo was outside of the classroom waiting for me.

Edward gave him a low warning growl that I wasn't supposed to hear but I caught it anyways. I glared at my father and told him to behave in my mind but I knew it wouldn't help. Neo didn't seem to notice the awkwardness with my father there; he just continued to ask me questions from where he left off before. I smiled while I answered his questions and only a few times I blushed.

When we reached the Volvo Neo kissed me on the forehead and left for his own car. Edward and Bella didn't talk much the way home since I was giddily talking about my friends and also Caroline, Neo, and Alex's gifts.

"We're glad that you are making friends here easily." Bella's voice was filled with happiness and motherly love. In my other schools I hadn't bothered to try and find I crowd that I fit into knowing that we would just have to leave in a couple years anyways, the pain was never worth the friendship. So knowing that I was fitting in here made Bella very happy.

That night I went to bed early before the rain so that way I would fall asleep easier. I wasn't too surprised to see Neo in it and again as a human.

"Are you controlling my dreams again?" I asked him smiling.

"Yes I believe I am." He said his strong arms wrapping around my small waist. His lips crashed down on mine and suddenly I was flying.

_**A/N: yay chapter six! Well driver's ed has been getting in the way of me typing faster so I am sorry that this took a little while to get out but I also had to write it and well for a bit I was kinda brain dead so I hope that this update makes up for it!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Desensitizing

_**Disclaimer: I own only the fan fic not Twilight and also not the characters that the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter 7- Desensitizing **_

Zoe's POV-

I awoke in my own bed remembering the dream that Neo had created last night. He had promised that whenever he controlled my dreams he would allow me to remember them and I was going to keep him to that promise.

Even though the dreams were spectacular I knew it wasn't enough when it came to our relationship. Unlike my father with Bella, Neo wasn't trying to dismiss his feelings for me but that didn't stop him from being extremely cautious when he was around me. I laid in bed a little longer than necessary but I didn't want to leave the dream that I had experienced last night. Of course right as soon as I decided to lay in bed a bit longer Emmett was pounding on my door telling me to get up.

I got up unwillingly and headed towards the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I turned the water on hot and waited for a few seconds for it to heat up. I stripped out of my clothes and got into the steamy hot shower. I washed my hair thoroughly with my almond scented shampoo and sighed as the water calmed me as it did every morning.

When I got back to my room I got dressed into a simple black Linkin Park shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I blow dried my hair and put it up into a messy bun not really caring about my hair today. Alice of course once she saw it would try and fix it but I would try my best to not let her. I went down stairs so I could quickly eat breakfast where I was greeted by everyone with 'Good morning's and 'How did you sleep' I said good morning to everyone and told them that I slept well.

"Of course she slept good she always sleeps like a rock." Emmett commented.

"That is not true Emmett. The first night in Forks I didn't sleep to well because of all the rain." I disagreed with him playfully.

"I know how you feel Zoe I was the same way when I first moved to Forks." Bella smiled at me.

"I can't believe rain kept you up…. I mean there was that one time when you were about three I think Zoe and some idiot lit off a stick of dynamite on the fourth of July and you slept right through it." Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I'm getting older maybe the sleeping like a rock is wearing off." I smirked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"I doubt it. Last night you didn't even talk in your sleep!" Emmett told me.

"Oh yea thanks for reminding me about the most embarrassing trait a human can have in a house full of vampires with ears that could hear a cricket a mile away." I explained sarcastically getting out the box of cinnamon life cereal that I made sure we always had on hand. I poured myself a bowl and got out the milk too.

"Your welcome Zoe, don't worry we won't tell Neo that you say his name in your sleep….much" Emmett smirked. I gasped quietly and almost dropped the milk, that I was about to pour, all over the floor before I quickly regained my composer and stopped myself.

"Oh Emmett stop teasing her." My mother scolded him.

"Oh come on Bella I'm just having fun." Emmett grinned.

"Emmett…." Bella had that sound to her voice that she had used on me when I was younger and didn't listen to her.

"Fine.." He hung his head in defeat and Edward chuckled slightly at his brother's childish behavior. I finished eating and washed my bowl before giving Emmett a hug to let him know that I forgave him for his teasing.

"Come on Zoe you're gonna make us late." Alice whined.

"Us late? With the way you guys drive I don't think that's even possible." I scoffed. Alice then saw how my hair was and she immediately came over to try and fix it. I saw her intentions with the way her body slightly stiffened as she got ready to run over here to fix my hair. It was something that I had started to see the longer I lived with my family, little things like that, that warned me about when they were about to playfully attack me.

"Alice no. I like my hair the way it is you are not gonna mess with it." I told her when she got behind me about to start making it into a proper bun.

"Oh please Zoe! Please! It just doesn't look right with it all messy." Alice complained letting her sense of fashion get the best of her.

"Alice if she doesn't want you to fix her hair then she doesn't have to let you." Edward told Alice saving me once again from her evil fashion clutches.

"Fine." Alice said disappointment clearly written on her face. I grinned at Edward thanking him for helping me and we headed to the Volvo. I sat in the backseat like usual and grinned to myself while Edward drove to school like normal. Even with leaving later than normal we still had about our normal five minutes to spare before we had to get to class.

I was greeted by Neo and Caroline as soon as I stepped out of the Volvo. Caroline introduced herself to Edward and said hi to Bella who she had met yesterday, while Neo properly introduced himself to Bella, since the first time they met were under the wrong conditions for proper introductions. Edward wasn't glaring at Neo this time but he wasn't smiling either it was a protective look, that showed that at the 

first sign that Neo was about to lose control he would be ready to attack. I sighed wondering when my father would give it a rest and with the way he kept acting I didn't think he would ever stop being so protective.

While I smiled when Neo kissed me of the forehead, Edward instantly went rigid.

"Enjoying the bouquet but resisting the wine wouldn't you say Edward?" Neo grinned. Edward looked taken a back by Neo's comment and I suddenly wondered if Neo was a mind reader also, knowing that, that was what my father always told me when I asked him how he could stay so close to Bella if her scent was that intoxicating. _ It was like enjoying the bouquet but resisting the wine, your mother had a very floral smell to her._ Edward had once told me.

"Yes I agree Neo." He agreed still slightly in shock at Neo's comment. The warning bell rang and we hurried off to our classes so we wouldn't be late. My classes flew by that day and only slightly slowed when I got to Biology and saw Neo smiling as he waited for me to come into class.

When I sat down today he didn't slightly inch his chair away from mine like he had the other three days when he was still getting used to my scent. Instead his chair was closer to mine and while we sat our arms brushed each others. I raised my eyebrows at him as to question why he was sitting so close.

"I'm desensitizing myself to your scent." He explained softly so only I could hear.

"Well this is our only class together besides lunch don't you think that will be a little hard?" I asked him just as softly but I knew he could hear me just as easily if I had been talking in my normal volume.

"Which is why you are coming to my house again after school." He told me. "That is if you want to." He added afraid that he offended me.

"Of course. I'll just tell Bella or Edward at lunch today. They shouldn't have a problem with it." I smiled at him.

"Hm Edward might he doesn't seem to like me very much." Neo grinned.

"He's just being over protective; he'll get it over it." I mumbled. Neo chuckled just as the teacher was coming in apologizing for being late but one of the boys had clogged all the toilets in the men's room and they had to clean it up. This got the class laughing and it took the teacher five minutes of yelling at the class to calm down and the threats of detentions to get everyone to be quiet again.

After the class calmed down the teacher started going on about things that I couldn't comprehend with a Greek god sitting next to me who kept whispering things to me while the teacher droned on and on about how atoms attach to each other to create different substances. When the class ended I realized I didn't hear a word the teacher said about the lesson and thankfully he had wrote the assignment on the board so I didn't miss that either.

Neo and I walked to lunch continuing where we left of yesterday with our game of 20 questions. Of course it was much more than 20 questions with how many Neo asked. Today he wanted to know about 

the different school that I had went to. I told him about the friends that I had started to make and about how after awhile I had given up trying to make friends knowing that we would just be moving in a couple years anyway. He seemed to understand how I felt because he told that, that was sort of what he went through when he was able to be around humans again. Thankfully like me he had his family to keep him company and to keep him from being lonely.

He asked me if I had been to any concerts and with a smile I answered him.

"I've been to a couple concerts but they are ones that Edward snuck me into not wanting Bella to know since she was afraid something would happen to me in the mosh pit. Edward knew that with him and Emmett protecting me that I would be fine and also I was pretty strong for a human." I explained keeping my voice low hoping that Bella wouldn't hear me. She still didn't know about the concerts yet.

"I see do you think she would let you go to a concert now?" He asked

"Hm she might, that was a few years ago that she didn't want me at them. Why?" I asked.

"Evanescence and Saving Abel are coming to Seattle this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He explained calmly. I tried not to squeal out loud at the mention of my favorite band coming so close. I had yet to see Evanescence live and I didn't care if I had to some how unsuccessfully sneak out of the house I was going to this concert.

"I don't care if you to kidnap me this weekend I am going to see that concert." I explained. He chuckled at my determination and held out two concert tickets. My eyes grew big at the site of them and I instantly smiled.

"So what time should I pick you up on Saturday?" He asked smirking at my eagerness.

"Hmm how about 10:00. I would like to try to sleep in Saturday but I highly doubt its going to work." I suggested.

"That sounds good to me. It will be sunny out that day though so until the concert starts we will have to kind of stay out of the human eye." Neo explained.

"That sounds fine to me. This actually works out good because my family will be leaving Friday to go hunting throughout the weekend. They trust me not to burn down the house when they are gone so they let me stay by myself." I told him.

"Well that's good I guess. You are going to ask them though right?" He asked.

"Of course I will. I'll ask Edward in French." I assured him.

"Alright now come on other wise you're going to be late for History." He said just as the bell rang.

"History shimstory." I said not wanting to leave the lunch room. I left with him to our classes though knowing my family would be disappointed if I didn't go to my classes. Neo walked me to History like he had yesterday and we talked about the concert that we might go to. I insisted that I was going no matter 

what my parents said but he just smiled and said we'll see. He kissed me on the cheek once we got to the History class room and headed off to his class. I walked into the History room and was happy to know that I wasn't close to being late like I had been yesterday. I sat down in my seat and as soon as Amanda noticed me enter the room she started talking to me.

"Hey are you and Neo dating? Not to be nosy or anything but you guys have been spending a lot of time together." She asked.

"Well...Um I guess we are I'm not sure." I shrugged getting confused by my own explanation. Amanda laughed lightly at my confusing explanation.

"Hey you should come over to my house sometime this weekend." She smiled at me. I was about to say sure but then I remembered the concert that Neo wanted to take me to.

"Sure would Friday to Saturday be cool or something like that?" I asked after I thought about how I could work this.

"Sure I don't think my parents would care." Amanda agreed.

"Cool." I knew Edward and Bella wouldn't have a problem with me stay at her house this weekend while they were gone. I knew that I still had to ask about the concert for Saturday night though. Alice grinned at me after Mr. Faust started the class and Amanda and I ended our conversation. I think she was glad that I was balancing things out myself.

Art was as loud and obnoxious as ever except today the teacher actually gave out a few detentions to some of the boys who were playing with the power tools and almost cut off one of the other boy's fingers. They all complained about the detentions but everyone knew they deserved them.

I practically skipped to French having a good feeling that Edward would say yes to me going to the concert as long as I was careful and didn't get hurt. He also might look at it in the way _okay she is going to a concert that is going to have a huge crowd. Her scent will be masked with other scents and it will be easier for Neo to control himself._ I hoped he would think logically like that.

I sat down in my seat across from Edward and ripped out a piece of paper.

_**Hey can I go to a concert with Neo this Saturday?**_ I wrote on the sheet of paper and passed it to him.

_I don't see why not; just make sure you are careful Zoe. And that is not all you want to ask me is it?_ He wrote back. At first I just kept looking back and forth from the piece of paper and then back at my father. I was surprised that he actually said yes.

_**What are you starting to warm up to Neo now and yea I'm going to his house tonight too. **_

_No I still don't really approve of your choice of company but it's either that or I have a feeling my piano will be destroyed. _

__

_**I wouldn't destroy your piano, I use it too remember. Plus I was only angry when I thought that. **_He didn't write back after that but instead kept the note with him. He nodded towards the front of the class room as to tell me to pay attention and I groaned in my head and saw him smile.

When the school day ended Neo was waiting for me outside the French room and I followed him to his car. The rest of his family left before we did so we got there a second after they did. Of course this caused Neo and Alex to start fighting each other since I guess it was normal for them to fight after school if they were racing. Caroline explained this to me as we headed inside to relax.

"Tell me who wins!" I told Drake while he continued to watch the fight for foul play; I guess they weren't aloud to bite each other. Drake gave me the thumbs up and I smiled at him while I followed Caroline into the living room.

"It's probably a good thing you aren't a vampire Zoe. All the rumors today ugh it was unbelievable." Caroline complained.

"Rumors? Rumors about what?" I asked her curiously.

"Rumors about you and my brother." She explained like it was obvious. I looked at her curiously wondering why people would be talking about Neo and I besides the fact that it is a small and news travels fast.

"Like what were they saying?" I asked after I saw that she wasn't going to continue.

"They are just stupid rumors and nothing drastic, you'd think with a school this small the rumors would be better but come on 'I heard that Caroline paid Zoe to go out with Neo' was what I heard one of the guys say in my English class." Caroline shrugged like it was no big deal. And it wasn't I was used to rumors being said about me and my family so I just shrugged it off as nothing to worry about.

Neo, Alex, and Drake came in then grinning. Drake was holding up Neo's arm and I figured he was the winner of the fight.

"And I present to you your winner…Also known as Neo Sixx." Drake announced. Caroline and I clapped while Alex pouted in the corner.

"Aw Alex don't pout…Take it like a man and deal with it." Caroline grinned.

"Thanks Caroline I love you too." Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Alex you won the race at least." Neo grinned sitting by me on the couch. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and I giggled slightly.

"Uh Neo what are you doing?" Drake asked wondering about Neo's odd behavior.

"Desensitizing myself." He answered.

_**A/N: well here is chapter 7!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Forever

_**Déjà vu- Chapter 8- Forever**_

**Zoe's POV-**

I awoke the next morning in cool arms. I smiled and kept my eyes closed hoping he wouldn't realize I was awake. It was Friday the day I was supposed to spend the night at Amanda's house. Lying in bed with Neo's arms around me I doubted I wanted to go to school let alone Amanda's but I knew Bella and Edward would be disappointed if I didn't. Cool lips pressed against mine and I knew that he knew I was awake.

"There is no sense pretending you're not awake Zoe." Neo chuckled lightly. Mumbling I rolled over and opened my eyes to stare into his warm golden ones. Lifting my hand to his face I brushed my fingers lightly across his cheek.

"You hunted last night." It wasn't a question.

"I can't be too careful." He told me his smile slightly fading.

"You won't hurt me." I assured him. He just sighed and caressed my face in his hands. I kissed him again and got out of bed to go shower. The warm shower finished what Neo had started by fully waking me up. Quickly getting dressed I barely had enough time to grab a couple un-toasted brown sugar pop-tarts. Neither Neo nor I had realized how long we had lain in bed and everyone else thought we were ditching so they didn't bother to get us.

Even driving at his normal insane speed, Neo and I barely made it to school on time. I threw my bad in my locker and noticed a large gym bag at the bottom. On the door of my locker was a note from Alice.

_**Next time I'm not packing for you**_

_**Alice **_

Such sisterly love. I knew she didn't mean it though. Alice loved picking out outfits for other people, especially if they were fashion handicapped. I headed to the gym and groaned when I saw that we were starting tennis. I smiled when I saw Bella hand a note to the gym teacher. I walked over to Bella and the teacher gave me a dirty look for arriving late. Under my breath knowing that the Bella would hear I asked,

"Are both our names on that note?" I saw Bella nod her head yes and I had to keep myself from grinning.

Instead of playing Bella and I got to walk around outside while everyone made pairs of four, two for each side, and went either inside or outside to verse each other. While we were walking we passed the swing set and instead of just passing it by I walked over to it and sat down on one of the swings. Bella sat down next to me on the other swing and watched as the never ending grey clouds passed by. I couldn't wait for a sunny day.

I put my iPod in and started scrolling through the songs. I clicked on a random one and let the music flow through me. The bell rand and I headed to my next class. Soon Biology came and I couldn't help but smile as I saw how close Neo's chair was to mine without it being considered PDA.

"You looked stressed what's wrong?" He asked when I sat down.

"I'm not sure I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong." I told him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you so long as I'm around." Neo grinned and I instantly relaxed. Of course nothing bad was going to happen there were eight vampires in the school which was a very large and unusual amount in one area.

"Yea you're right; I'm just a little paranoid today." I gave him a reassuring smile. At lunch I sat at Amanda's table so we could discuss what we were going to do tonight. Surprisingly neo sat with us and of course no one objected. Thankfully Amanda and I talked the whole lunch period so I couldn't get all possessive and jealous when Amy started to talk to Neo even though it was a one sided conversation. For awhile I felt bad for her since even though Amy was trying to talk to him, Neo had all his attention on me and would sometimes play with my hair.

"Okay so right after school you're coming over and then we'll take it from there." Amanda grinned. I grinned back at her and took the chance to quickly glare at Amy. I don't remember how the rest of the day went because I was too excited to go to Amanda's after school. The final bell rang and I hurried to my locker to grab my bags. Neo met me at my locker and I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a feeling you'll be visiting my dreams tonight?" I grinned at him.

"If you even go to sleep, I have a feeling Amanda is going to keep you up all night." He said with half a smile on his face.

"Good point." I grinned and gave him a kiss goodbye as Amanda walked up.

"Oh gross! PDA!" She laughed before Neo and I broke apart. Instead of breaking the kiss to answer her, I let my hands do the talking. I flipped her off. This of course just made her start laughing harder.

Unfortunately I broke my short kiss with Neo. "Let's go before you pee your pants from laughing so hard." I told her sternly. She tried to control her laughter as we walked to her car but that only made it worse. I started to laugh with her, her giggles becoming contagious. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine. I slid into the passenger's side and turned on the radio. Amanda pulled out of the parking lot and that's when it happened. Everything went black. I felt like I was floating, like nothing could hurt me here in this dark abyss that I had found. Then the pain started to build pulling me out of unconsciousness. I tried not to cry out in pain as another shock of pain hit me.

"She should be waking up soon." I heard a soft musical voice state.

"Zoe love can you open your eyes?" Another familiar voice filled my ears with its plea. That voice was in such pain and it killed me to wonder if I was the cause of the pain in such a beautiful voice. I tried to open my eyes to see the face that I was causing so much pain. Forcing myself through the pain I opened my eyes and stared through the different color dots flittering across my vision into many golden eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked in a raspy voice. None of them answered me, before I knew it I was engulfed by gentle arms all around me. Everyone was careful not to hug too hard or hit a sore spot. While everyone else stepped back after hugging me Neo never let go of my hand and kissing my hair.

"Is Amanda okay?" I asked my voice still hard for me to understand. I wasn't sure if I had even asked the right question. I looked into the solemn eyes around me. No words were needed for me to understand, those eyes said everything. Tears started to fill in my eyes. Even though I hadn't known Amanda very well I couldn't prevent the tears from falling down my face as I cried over her death. Neo wrapped me in his arms, whispering words of comfort into my ear. Bella and Edward sat on either side of me, each taking one of my hands in theirs. That was the bad part about being the only human in the room; I was the only one who could cry for my friend.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Neo's 'family' left the room leaving me alone with my 'parents' and Neo. As I lay there in Neo's protective arms I started to remember what had happened. Amanda had been laughing too hard to be paying proper attention while she was backing out. Another car was driving too fast and didn't see her start to back out. Before the other driver could stop they slammed into the driver's side of Amanda's car crushing it from the impact.

"Why didn't you stop it?" I asked them the tears still streaming down my face.

"We were already on our way home." Edward told me softly. I looked up at Neo for answers.

"I wasn't able to save both of you. I tried but I was only able to get to you in time." Neo's voice cracked from the pain he was feeling, oh how I wanted to ease his hurt. The tears finally stopped flowing and I tried to calm myself.

"How badly am I injured?" I finally asked.

"You have two broken ribs, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist." Bella explained. I winced as I tried to sit up a little. Neo gently lifted me up to a sitting position and the room started to spin as I almost fainted from the pain. Bella and Edward both kissed me on the forehead and left saying they had to hunt even though their eyes were still honey brown. I sighed as the door finally closed and I laid back down, my head resting on Neo's chest.

"I should get you a nurse." Neo said but not actually getting up.

"No! Please don't leave me." I pleaded. I felt Neo tense as he heard the fear and pain in my voice. Then he relaxed and tried to soothe me by saying he wasn't going anywhere.

"You should rest now." Neo suggested.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Forever." He assured me. Satisfied with his answer I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of my angel.

_**I'M BACK! Well sorta I apologize for taking forever!!! To put this up but things have been soo hectic this year that it was impossible to write, post, or even think about my stories. I will do my best to work on them this summer though. **_


End file.
